


Maybe (Once Upon A Time)

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if she had met him when she was human. (Katherine's thoughts during 2.01 'The Return'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe (Once Upon A Time)

Looking back does no good at all, Katherine knows—she has done it too often before to believe otherwise—and somewhere down the road she vowed never to do it again.  
  
The thing about Damon Salvatore is that he has a way about him that makes her break every rule she’s ever set for herself; and when he looks at her and tells her they could start over if she just answers one question, she wonders briefly.  
  
She tells him it was always Stefan, that she never loved him, but she lied. She protected herself from the hurricane that is Damon Salvatore, wiser now than she was when she met him.  
  
Damon loves fiercely, with all that he is and all that he wishes to be, and Katherine has been known to get lost in his crystal blue eyes.  
  
Maybe if she had met him when she was human—when she was young and innocent and her parents had been just _so_ eager to marry her off—maybe he would have made the very best of husbands.  
  
Maybe if she’d of met him after she met Klaus, maybe he could have been the one to keep her from becoming a soulless monster.  
  
Maybe she could have loved him once like he deserves to be loved—fully.


End file.
